Sanctuary: A Love Story
by MissMiseryLeigh
Summary: A supernatural love story containing some of my favorite characters from Glee. There's a lot of language, some violence, and some sexual themes. Lots of fun, and Slash. Oh, and cursing.
1. Lone Wolves

**A/N- Hello. I thought that I would have a little fun and write a supernatural story with some of my favorite characters. Personally, I just love the thought of werewolf Dave. Contains heavy cursing and hintings at smut. Also contains my favorite OC. Reviews are like drugs to me. Currently being beta'd.**

Xander

I don't remember the last time that I woke up in an unfamiliar bed, next to an unfamiliar man. Oh, wait, there was _that_ time. _But that doesn't matter, now does it?_ I sat up in the pale moonlight, trying not to let my eyes linger too long on the distinct shape of the man next to me. As I stretched my arms out, I reveled in the ache that was set into my bones after a night of good rough sex. I slipped out of the bed, barely shifting the man next to me.

After a few good moments, I looked over at the figure that I had spent the last few hours fucking senselessly with. He had a strong jawline, covered lightly in stubble. He was a handsome man to say the least, muscular and well toned. I could see why I had followed him home, he was totally fuckworthy. Just the thought of him made me start to become aroused again. I stifled a yawn and bent over to grab up my underwear, determined to get the hell out of this dingy apartment. The action brought to my attention the ragged open bite on my shoulder.

_ Shit, that hot beast is a beast. Just my luck to jump in bed with a god-forsaken werewolf._ That bite would explain the reason why my shoulder was starting to itch like hell._ I shouldn't scratch it, I won't, I swear I won't... why is my hand going for my shoulder? No... ahhh that feels good, dammit now it's bleeding. Fuck._

I passed over my underwear to reach into the back pocket of my jeans and pull out a small herb that I always kept on hand for emergencies. I plopped back over on the bed carelessly, not fazed at all when the man next to me stirred a little. _Good, let the bastard wake up, then I can berate him for daring to bite me. _I nudged him with my hand slowly at first, then harder when he ignored me and turned over with a groan.

"Hey," I whispered to him in between nudges, which were gradually becoming jabs. After a few good pokes, he stirred and turned to look at me with heavy lids.

"Wha?" he asked me, rubbing at his eyes slowly, the action making his sheet slip, revealing a soft mass of hair covering his chest. _Very intelligent, I sure know how to pick 'em._

"Do you have any honey?" I asked him in a curt voice, resisting the urge to kick him.

"Wha for?" he responded, attempting faintly to remember what the hell a stranger was doing sitting on his bed. God damn werewolf mating season. This happens every year, the wolfies go into heat, and they have no self control and end up making a mess for the hunters.

"So I can wax your chest hair, I can see the woodland creatures starting to get comfortable." I quipped quickly, starting to get very annoyed with this thick werewolf. He grumbled in either anger or laughter, I couldn't tell. I just wanted the itching to fucking stop.

"Kinky. 'S in the kitchen." he replied, rolling back over to resume his slumber, as if I hadn't just insulted his chest hair. I hopped out of the bed and headed towards the kitchen dining room combo, trying not to knock anything over on my way.

I found the honey stashed in between the Lucky Charms and the mint tea. I looked around for something to blend it with, to little avail. _Why am I not surprised? _There was no way that he owned a mortar and pestle, the guy didn't even own a colander. Maybe I could find a razor, and cut the herb up like a junkie. _Jackpot! _I found his food processor. _Now, why the hell does a man who doesn't have a colander have a food processor? You know what? I don't want to know. _I plugged it in and threw in the honey and herb with a sigh of relief. Sweet fucking relief.

Dave

Sometimes, I really think my life is fucked. Like the time I got fired from my job, for the unexplainable claw marks on my boss's car, after he yelled at me for misplacing the papers that _he_ lost. Or the time that I was arrested for waking up naked in the middle of a 7-Eleven parking lot. Or now, when I woke up to a stranger in my bed, not having remembered going out last night at all. Yep, I'm fucked. No, more like, _he's_ fucked.

_Think, really hard, dammit Dave! Come on, you can do it. There it is,_ the faint remnants of the night slowly coming back to me. I was walking alone, letting my nose steer me in the directions it desired. Away from the sickly sweet smells of the trampy girls in my neighborhood, closer to the gently musky smells of the young men that frequented the bars near my apartment. I had just left the boundaries of the area that I knew was safe from the hunters, somewhere I never went for fear of discovery. The slight buzz that I normally got from the nearing full moon was intensified, for a reason that I couldn't figure out. It was hazing my judgment, and I was afraid of what I could end up doing to an unsuspecting human.

I had just about given up searching for what I didn't even know I was looking for, when a scent snatched my attention like a shock of electricity. It was a mixture of sweat, salt water, and pure sex. And it was delicious. My nose chased it towards a back alley, down a route that I had only heard rumors of. I zipped around the corners, chasing the shadow that had my full attention. I stopped when it stopped, following it around the last bend that it turned, a dead end. What I saw just around the bend was something that I would never forget.

It was a man about my age, with curly hair the color of honey, and eyes like the moonlight. He was staring at me with an intensity that I had never seen in my 24 years on this earth. And he was pissed. Maybe it was because there was a horny stranger chasing him around back alleys. Now that I thought about it, it was a bit creepy. Any normal human would've fled by then. I have that effect on people nowadays, ever since the attack. But, he was a brave soul, I thought at the time, or just fucking stupid. You pick.

I may have jumped him, or maybe he jumped me, all I know is that we ended up on the ground. It might have been a fight for dominance, I don't know. But, after we separated, it was plain to see that we were both just as turned on. It's funny that I didn't think to question that a normal human was able to match me in strength. _I mean, what human can wrestle a werewolf, if that is what I even am._ It wasn't long until I had him pushed up against the brick wall, covering every inch of skin accessible with hot wet kisses. I didn't need to use all of my strength to keep him there, even though my instincts were screaming at me to, he wasn't resisting.

Next thing I know, he's jabbing at my bare ribcage, muttering something about bunnies or some shit. _Why the hell does he need honey at three in the morning? _Now, I'm laying here trying to ignore the loud buzzing sound coming from the direction of my kitchen. I knew I shouldn't have kept that food processor my sister gave me for Christmas. I grunted and threw the covers off me in annoyance, pulling on my pajama pants before heading out into the kitchen.

I found him standing at my kitchen counter, facing towards my curtainless window. He was tapping his foot to a beat that I was unfamiliar with, while adjusting the settings on the processor. With every tap of his foot I could see the muscles in his well sculpted legs strain against his pale skin in the gleaming moonlight. I let my eyes wander upward, towards his voluptuous ass, soft, yet firm. I could barely see the faint inklings of a purplish color forming in the shape of what appeared to be fingerprints. Just the thought of how rough I must have been in order to leave those marks made me start to harden.

I saw him move to scratch at his shoulder involuntarily, the action catching my eye, when I saw the bite. I let out a small gasp of horror at the sight of the open wound on his shoulder, left slightly bloody by his incessant scratching. It was bad enough that I had let my instincts control me, making me fuck a perfect stranger. I didn't know if I could stand the thought of having doomed him to the hell that I have had to endure. I fought back panic, trying to find a way to explain it to him that wouldn't make me look like a complete psycho. The gasp that I let out caught his attention, and he turned to me with a look of complete irritation. I couldn't help but feel a little afraid of the fuming beauty in front of me.

Xander

I was going to kill him. Well, not_ really, _but I was at least going to make it seem like I was. I turned around and put on my best "pissed the fuck off" face when I heard him gasp behind me. I folded my arms around my chest and gave him a chilly glare, a hunter tactic, to let him know who was in control. The look on his face let me know that I was right, he was scared, and I had his full attention. I looked him up and down in the pale moonlight, yeah, totally my type. He looked strong, and he was handsome, and he knew when to shut up. At least I hoped, as I opened my mouth to berate him as promised. At least I did, until the itching began again. I turned around and grabbed the container off of the processor, turning back to him with a smirk.

"Spit in this." I held the container out to him expectantly. He looked at me as if _I _was the messed up one. Last time I checked, I didn't turn furry every full moon. I shook it a little in front of him with a sarcastic look on my face.

"Oh, my god I am so sorr- what?" he looked at me completely baffled, his apology cut short. I shook my head in more annoyance, some people were thick, some just plain aggravating.

"Spit. In. This." I repeated complacently. It was a good thing he was handsome, cause he obviously wasn't built for smarts. _Typical wolf._ He took the container from me and tentatively did as I asked, handing it back to me with a slight grimace. The look on his face was priceless, as I nonchalantly stuck two fingers in the concoction to mix in the saliva. I slathered the salve on my shoulder, reveling in the warm soothing sensation that was starting to relieve the itch. It was odd, that the one thing that made hunters allergic to werewolf bites, their saliva, was the active ingredient in the medicine that relieved the reaction.

"I don't know what was going through your head, attempting to take home a complete stranger during mating season. You could've hurt someone-" I gestured to the bite on my shoulder. "-or worse. You probably thought I was human. Didn't you?" He nodded his head guiltily, trying not to make eye contact with me. I probably looked like a riot, standing naked in front of him, chastising him. "And what if I was? How would you have explained this?" He met my eyes, a look of shame and vindication clear beneath his warm hazel eyes. I knew, even before he did, he didn't have an answer.

Then again, it wasn't like he carried me home like a damsel in distress, flung over his shoulder. It _did_ take two to screw, or tango, whatever. Some cliché saying like that. The point was that he wasn't the only one in the wrong here. I sighed, knowing that I was being a _little_ harsh on him, and he did seem sorry. I let my expression soften, and I saw his soften in return. I just shook my head and sighed, giving a little laugh at how the hell I was going to explain this whole situation to Santana, my hunter partner. She always seemed to know exactly what I was up to. Always. In fact, it was a little bit frightening. _Oh, well. _I looked back at the man in front of me with a small smile.

"It's a good thing I'm immune, whatever the hell your name is." I said lightheartedly, stretching out again as I began to become sleepy again. I saw his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed at the sight.

"Dave." he said to me simply, leaning back against the counter behind him. I could feel his eyes linger on me as I turned around to empty the rest of the concoction into a small bottle that I had brought. "Yours?"

"Xander, not that it's really your business to ask." I answered as I rinsed the container out in the sink. I turned around and looked at him when I could feel his disappointment. "It's a simple hunter etiquette thing, you don't ask for the name. You know, some respect for authority shit. It doesn't matter."

"You're a hunter?" he asked me as he let his eyes glance over my body, probably trying to put two and two together. I had the build, and God knows I had the attitude, and I could see him coming to the same conclusion.

"No, it's not that I've been hinting at that for the past fifteen minutes, not at all. Wow, you really are something." I joked, as I saw his face turn from confusion to anger. He must think that I was calling him stupid. I wasn't, but he didn't have anything to disprove the theory so far. "By the way, didn't your alpha ever teach you not to bite?"

"What do you mean by alpha?" he asked me, his look turning back from angry to confused again. _What? How could he not know what an alpha is?_ Maybe he really was stupid.

"You know, the leader of your pack?" I asked him hesitantly, panic starting to set in. _Please, oh please, do not let this be what I think. _There is no way that I was in the mood to deal with a lone wolf right now. Not with the way the Guild would react. My worst fears were confirmed, when the look on his face didn't change to recognition. _Fuck._

**A/N- There is no way that I could not have written this story. The moment I pictured werewolf Dave and hunter Alex together, they were not to be ignored. I don't know if anyone will read this, but if you do, tell me what you think. Reviews are love, and God knows Dave needs some. **


	2. Love, Lust, and Latin Directories

Kurt

After a while, they all start to look the same. All the horrified expressions meld together, until I am unable to distinguish any facial details. I was getting used to it, not caring about them, using them up and spitting them out, so to speak. _And to think, it only took sixty years._ Nathaniel, the leader of my coven, had spent years mentoring me, molding me into his idea of the perfect vampire. When he found me, broken and battered by my attackers, slowly bleeding to death, he knew that he had to save me. Save me from the damning afterlife for which he believed I was headed. He still says that I was his angel, the only angel he would ever have the chance to meet. That was years ago, and I still laugh at the thought of his naivete. _How ironic, a God fearing vampire._

I sat back in my ottoman, stroking the hair of my latest conquest soothingly. This one was decently good looking, for a human, with downy auburn hair, and crystal eyes that sparkled like water. He was young, younger than I _was_, with a sturdy figure for his age. He lay asleep with his head in my lap, exhausted from when I had fed off of him earlier. I don't know why I decided to keep him, instead of draining him dry like most. Maybe it was because he reminded me of myself many years ago. I took an immediate liking to him, and all of his boyish charm. He was rather easy to tame, Thad had him trained within days. It was as though he savored my attention, as macabre as it was.

The boy stirred in my lap, turning around so his face was flush against my stomach. He hummed as he awoke, sending a shiver of pleasure down my spine. Aroused, I gripped his hair, keeping his face where it lay. Realizing the position he was in, he whimpered in the back of his throat, nuzzling inadvertently at my abdomen in protest. How I loved that whimper, it was the same one that he made every time that I sank my fangs into his tender skin. It sent a jolt of arousal straight to my groin. I resisted the urge to turn his face downward, towards my erect cock, which was waiting patiently for the delicious fiction that it craved.

Even though Nathaniel tried to convince me that humans were only on this planet for the amusement of vampires, and I agreed with him for the most part, I still couldn't bring myself to use them for pleasure. Call me romantic, but I didn't want it to just be one sided sex. That could be the reason that I was still without a mate. After a few years as a vampire, I found myself unconsciously searching for someone to spend the rest of my eternity with. Even though I met close to hundreds of other vampires, they came to visit the manor every few years, and quite a few eligible gay vampires, I found no one. I even had a few flings now and then, some very naughty. However, I never found someone with whom I felt connected. I gave up after a few decades, resigning myself to the thought that I may be alone for the rest of my life- _afterlife-_ on this planet.

My attention was brought back to the boy in my lap, who was squirming uncomfortably, attempting to loosen my iron grip on his hair. It wasn't as if I was being rough, I was being rather gentle with him, but my loose grip was inescapable to him. I looked down at him, a little amused by his feeble attempts at escape, my eyes meeting his. Human pets are trained to never make eye contact with vampires, it was seen as a display of disrespect. They avoided our eyes with utmost care, for fear of brutal punishment. He knew what he was doing, and he knew it was dangerous. It was a bit unnerving to see him staring back at me without the familiar gleam of apprehension in his eyes. I was intrigued.

Connor

I could feel it. The fear they instilled in me when they trained me to obey. The stabbing pain of when he sunk his fangs into my skin. The pleasurable feeling that I got from the rush of endorphins that followed. The way that his hard cock,- _yes, his cock_- was pressed against my cheek. The intensity of staring into his eyes, refusing to look away. I could feel it. The flutter in my chest when he stroked my hair affectionately, thinking I was asleep. I loved it. I loved every minute of it.

I was just another human that they had decided to snatch off of the streets. There was nothing special about me, nothing remarkable at all. I was a teenager in high school, misunderstood and hated. Hated for being who I was, hated for being gay. They would all laugh when one of them would humiliate me. They thought it was funny, my misery. _Sadistic bastards. Every single one of them. _I would refuse to listen to their insults, refuse to acknowledge their dirty looks. That got me by for a while, but I didn't get away with ignoring them for long. When they came for me, there was nothing I could do. I was helpless. I was weak. I was barely able to drag myself off the ground when they were done. I took inventory of my injuries and, after deciding that I could make it, I started for home. Needless to say, I never made it back.

I don't dwell on it much now. Even though they train us, they don't take away our thoughts, our minds. We can still think, we can still feel. We aren't mindless drones, as all the movies or books make us out to be. Some of us like this life. _It is possible to be content, to be happy to be kept. Isn't it? _It's almost as if I was swept away from a life of misery, just to be placed into the arms of this porcelain angel, evil as he is. This porcelain angel who has his hand wrapped in my hair mercilessly. I could feel his arousal, and it was turning me on. It had made him hard, to have me so close, yet so far. But he wouldn't do anything with me, even though Thad had trained me for this purpose.

It took weeks for him to even let me be this close to him, even though he was the one who saved me from becoming just another meal. I felt protected by him, safe in his arms, and not just because nobody would fuck with him. That's what everyone else seemed to think, though. The vampires and the slaves both thought that I was using him for protection, when actually..._I think I love him. How do you not love such perfection? All I know is that I want to love him, and he won't let me. Maybe he's forgotten what love is. But...I know he hasn't forgotten what lust is._

Valkyrie

Fucking Noah. He always does this shit to me. He'll stand around trying to act like some ladies' man, and he'll forget what we came here for. Just like now, when he's trying to charm a young sorceress into giving him a potion that he knows she's not even supposed to have. _Dumbass_. Gotta love him, the fucking hypocrite. He'll bend the rules for himself, but the moment someone else does, he's on them like fur on a werewolf. I just shook my head as the Mohawked hunter leaned casually against the glass countertop, the cabinet adorned with magical apparatus. He was smooth talking her now, trying to get the short brunette to slip. Just one little misplaced word and he would have enough to put her away for God knows how long. I got the feeling that wasn't what he was here for though. I turned to the curvaceous black vampire next to me, pulling out my knife and twirling it in boredom. She didn't seem fazed when she saw me whip it out, it was as if she knew that I meant her no harm.

"He do this often?" she asked me in a sassy tone, looking me up and down casually. I laughed at her question as if it was incredulous to even ask. She looked a little taken aback, so I put my blade away and leaned back against the bookshelf she was arranging.

"Hah, this is _all_ he does." I shook back my fire red hair, pulling it into a ponytail, getting frustrated when it snagged. We were _supposed_ to be doing stings on several joints today. His idle chatter has put us back- I checked my watch- 2 fucking hours. Boy was I going to hear it from Sylvester when we got back empty handed because of his lazy ass. "It's not going to work is it?"

"Probably not. Then again, she is a bit lonely nowadays." she said sadly, stacking books on a cart. She looked worried for her friend, who was blushing at Noah now. _Maybe he is a ladies' __man...he's never been able to work his "magic" on me though, and I'm supposed to be his mate._ Just as a beautiful- and yes, she was beautiful, I have an eye for these things- blonde girl walked into the door, I saw the vampire next to me set down a book that I thought I would never find in my lifetime. I picked it up in a state of pure excitement, turning to the vampire.

"Is this what I think it is?" I asked the vampire, holding up the book gingerly. It looked a good hundred years old, the leather cover worn and fading. I read the title with fervor. _Directorium eget interfectores_. Roughly, it translated as the Hunter's Herbal Guide...like I said, roughly. It didn't help that I hadn't needed to read anything in Latin for five years. Xander, one of my best friends, has been searching for this book for years, and I was not about to pass up the opportunity to make him indebted to me. "How much?"

"How much you got?" the vampire quipped, putting her hands on her hips. I sighed, so she was one of _those_ kinds of merchants. I looked over at Noah again, who had turned his attention away from the pretty brunette, towards the blonde girl who had walked into the shop moments ago. The brunette witch didn't seem too pleased, and was shooting the blonde dirty looks, which were eagerly returned. I watched them for a few moments, keeping my eye on Noah to make sure he didn't fuck anything up, when the blonde realized who the two of us were. She said her goodbyes to the witch, who she called Rachel, and left the shop as if it were on fire. _Must have been an underworlder. _

Noah's eyes were still glued to the spot where the blonde had been standing, as if imagining her there would make her reappear. I looked around the shop quickly, trying to find anything that I could use as leverage. _This shop is immaculate, not a single thing out of place. But- like Sylvester taught us- if you can't find anything, make something up._ I turned back to the woman with a sly look on my face.

"Let's see. Those potions aren't labeled with side effects, that enchanted sword has no warrant, and I can see at least three things out of code with those books you are stacking. Not to mention that witch's shirt is butt ugly, and she's not wearing a nametag." I taunted quickly, trying to play up the half truths that I just spewed. She did not look pleased, and put on a face that clearly said "Bitch, _please._". "How much was this book again?"

"How much you got?" she repeated, having seen that I had absolutely nothing to go on. I sighed in defeat and pulled my wallet out of my belt, flicking through the bills with discontent.

"How's a hundred?" I asked her curtly, not letting her know that I had twice that much. _Xander is _so_ fucking paying me back for this._ She took the bills out of my hand without another word and counted them to make sure that I wasn't trying to hustle her. Yeah, like _I_ was trying to hustle _her_. _I like her, she can stay. Screw the other one though, she looks conceited. _

"I get the feeling that you and I are going to get along." she said after she was done counting the bills. She held out her hand to me, a sign of respect, something hunters don't give to underworlders often. I took it, and shook it firmly, feeling the chill of her skin through my thin gloves. "I'm Meridian, but my friends call me Mercedes. At least this century they do."

"Valkyrie, but my friends call me "that-bitch-who-never-lets-us-get-away-with-shit". Or Val, for short." I said to her in a serious tone, and we were silent for a moment, until we both burst out laughing. When we calmed down, I walked over to where Noah was trying to sweet talk Rachel again, the book tucked under my arm. I gave Rachel a short nod to tell her that everything was fine, and yanked on Noah's arm, trying to pull him away from the counter.

"Come on, _Puck_, before I tell Sylvester that it's your fault that we're two hours behind schedule." I said threateningly, tightening my grip on his bicep. He looked at me incredulously, shocked that I would do such a horrible thing. "You know she's been looking for a reason to shave your Mohawk for three years. Do you want me to give her one?"

"You wouldn't." he bluffed, trying to look tough, but failing under my gaze. That's one thing I liked about Noah, he could play hunk all he wanted, but he was always at my mercy. I gave him that look that told him I was going to win, and he started for the door, grunting in anger as he did.

"Thought so." I said, watching him sulk out the door with a smile on my face. I gave Mercedes a quick wave, and followed him out, finding him smoking in the alleyway. He only smoked when he was seriously pissed. My guess is that it was from dragging him away from the chance to flirt with a hot witch. I may have the upper hand in our partnership, but there was nothing I hated more than to have to deal with a pissy Noah. This was going to be a _long_ night.

**A/N Reviews are love, and we know there's a lot out there.**


	3. Only Fools Fall in Love

**A/N Hi! I don't know if anyone has been waiting, but here's Chapter 3! As usual, language, nudity, etc... and some hinting at smut. And femslash. Oh, and it just hit me that I should mention that I don't own Glee. No, but Glee owns my soul. Just saying. If you like it, or hate it, let me know you're out there. **

Xander

"Okay, there's no need to panic, there are a lot of options here." I said to myself, now pacing the small living room in Dave's apartment. He was sitting on his worn loveseat, watching me pace with awe, probably trying to figure out who I was talking to. I ran my fingers through my hair a few times in worry, wincing as my fingers snagged. There was no fucking way this was happening.

"Um..." he began, still watching me pace with fervor. I was shaking my head in denial at this point, running through what could be done in my head. "Maybe you should, you know, put some clothes on. Just sayin'." I turned back to him at this, walking over and taking his shoulders in my hands.

"You do know you're a werewolf...right?" I asked in a slight panic, at this point, I wouldn't give a shit if he was a fucking unicorn. I just wanted this to go away. He nodded his head slowly, as if the fact that I was saying it out loud made it true. I took my hands off of his shoulders and backed up a few steps. "Dave, how old are you?"

"I'll be 25 in September..." he started, obviously not understanding my question. _Okay, he has to be fucking stupid, really fucking stupid._ He shifted around in his seat, looking around in a slight confusion. Then, just as I was about to yell at him, he lit up as if a light bulb had been flicked on in his head. _It's about fucking time. _"Six months! I've been like this for six months now. I remember being attacked by a large animal in an abandoned lot one night."

Thank fucking God, after a good hour of me pacing in panic, and his uncomfortable shifting, we were finally getting somewhere. I nodded at him, trying to get him to continue with his story. I needed all the information I could get in order to help him. Every bit of information that he could give me would be an asset to his case, if it was even brought before the council. That was only one of the options, to have him go before the Guild to plead his case. _It's not like he would be begging for his life, they would most likely just have him be put on Wolfsbane once a month, the end._ But, they would also keep tabs on his personal life, what jobs he has, what interaction he has with humans. _Hell, they'd probably even keep tabs on what type of toilet paper he bought._ Not the best life available for a young werewolf.

"There are several choices for you here Dave, not all of them are easy. You could assimilate into the human community, take a potion once a month that makes you stay human during the full moon." I explained to him, taking back up my frantic pacing. Dave looked up in curiosity at this, a tinge of hope in his eyes. Assimilation worked for some weres, but I got the feeling that Dave wasn't the type of person to keep the animal side of himself at bay. I decided to shoot the idea down before Dave could get too attached to the thought. "But, it's very painful...and the aftereffects...oh, the explosive diarrhea." I lied, shaking my head dismissively at the statement.

"What do you mean by choices?" he said to me in an abrupt tone. He got up from where he was passively sitting on the couch, turning to me with a look of indecision. "Whatever the hell this thing is that happens to me, I can handle it on my own." I could see the hurt in his eyes, I knew it came from his ignorance of the situation. He didn't believe that he was a werewolf, he didn't know the problem that he had. He was in denial.

Dave

_What the fuck happened in between screwing his brains out and now? _The look on his face went from slightly annoyed to dumbfounded. _Shit. I said that aloud. _I ran my hands over my face in frustration, the last thing I wanted was a pissed off hunter standing in my living room. _Naked. _The fucker was still naked, and he showed no intentions of clothing himself anytime soon. He was absolutely seething at me now, seeing as I made no attempts to alleviate the situation.

"Well, what happened between then and now is that I found out you're a fucking _werewolf_!" he screamed at me, gesturing yet again at the bite mark on his shoulder. I cringed at his outburst, not knowing what to expect from this hunter anymore. In one swift movement he is right in my face, pointing his finger at me. It was really hot, and extremely terrifying. It takes a lot of my self control not to kiss him, or hit him. "And no, you can't control this on your own! Not even natural born fucking werewolves can do that!"

He turns around again, giving me a perfect view of his perfect ass, throwing his hands up in the air in anger. Then he starts rambling about a whole bunch of shit that I don't understand, I could only pick out a few words here and there. Words like: "beta, guidelines, transformation, and fuck."_ Yep, definitely a lot of fuck in there. _It's an aggravating few minutes before I get tired of his angry incomprehensible ranting, turning him around to face me by the uninjured shoulder.

"Dude, I don't need your help! I didn't _ask_ for your help, and I don't _want_ your help! So stop trying to force it on me!" I am flat out yelling at him now, my hand still gripping his shoulder, my nails digging into his skin. He turns around abruptly at my words, my hand falling off his shoulder when he does, and heads back down the hallway to my bedroom without reply. I follow him, pushing open my door to see him bent over trying to get two feet into the same pant leg in his rush to get dressed. He hears me come into the room and turns around in a hurry, his face red from anger and being bent over so long.

"Fine!" he yells at me, scrambling to throw on his shirt now. I just stood there in a mixture of confusion, fear, and slight amusement. "You don't want my fucking help? Well, then fine!"

"Dude, what are you doing?" I ask him as he shoves his feet into his shoes almost angrily. He gives me a look that asks "Seriously?", and goes to grab his jacket from where he had thrown it earlier that night.

"You don't want my help, so good luck getting through this shit all by yourself. I'm fucking gone." he says, heading for the door at a quick pace. I barely get to it before he does, and I stand in front of it, blocking his only exit. "Dave, what_ the hell_ are you doing?"

"Stopping you, dumbshit. What else would I be doing? Standing here looking hot?" I throw at him, hoping the humor will help. The kick in the shin I received said it didn't. "That. Freaking. Hurt!"

"No shit, Sherlock. And why are you stopping me? You're the one who didn't want my help." he says to me in a matter of fact, putting his hands on his hips. "Like I said, I'm out of your life, _Dave_. You will never see me again."

His words hit me hard, like a punch to the chest. He went to move me out of the way, and he would've succeeded with his superhuman strength, had I not turned him around and slammed his back into the door. The action left him breathless, and gave me the opportunity to crash our lips together in one last desperate kiss.

"Don't leave me, please." I whispered to him, parting our lips for the smallest second, letting him breathe, before bringing our lips back together. It felt like someone had come and drained all of the oxygen out of the room, to feel his lips on mine. And it felt like gravity had just dropped off the earth when I felt his body push back against mine in an attempt to deepen the kiss. My heart skips a beat when his arms move to wrap themselves around my neck, his hand wrapping itself in my hair and tugging in a light sensual fashion. It's a few moments of bliss for me, until he uses his new found advantage to pull my face away from his. He looks at me with wide eyes, which quickly turn stern.

"As much as I would love to do that all night, we still have an issue here." he says to me, thwarting my attempts to bring our mouths back together with sharp tugs on my hair. "No, _bad_ puppy." He says to me playfully, and I nip at his unmarked shoulder, eliciting a groan. "Let's make a deal here. You promise to seek help, and we can keep seeing each other." I don't answer him, I don't need to. All I do is smile my trademarked devilish smile, and hitch him up over my shoulder. I carry him kicking and laughing back to my room, contemplating the best way to re-remove his clothes.

Valkyrie

Five stings and seven confiscations, good. Receiving recognition by Sylvester for your hardcore badassery, great. Lying here next to a beautiful, well curved Latina with the most gorgeous brown hair, and irresistibly kissable lips, _fucking amazing_. I sighed next to her, recovering my arm from under her lithe frame, trying desperately not to wake her. After I get my arm back, I lean over to check the time on my cell phone,_ 12 pm_. _Shit, we slept all day, and the daily Guild meeting is in an hour. That means that I have to wake up possibly the bitchiest morning person in the world. _I stretch out my arms, preparing myself for the hardest battle I have ever had to face.

"Tana..." I whisper to her, leaning close to her ear, but still arms length away. When I get no response, I try again to wake the sleeping beauty. Emphasis on the sleeping part. "Santaaaanaaa..."

I huff a sigh when she doesn't stir, and plop my self back on the bed, turning to look at her. I push a stray strand of hair out of her eyes, and get a brilliant idea. I drag my finger from where it was laying on her cheek, down and across her jawline. I let my thumb smooth over her bottom lip, resisting the urge to nip it between my teeth. From her lip, I trail my finger down her neck lightly, over the bump of her collar bone, and down the crease of her breasts. By the time I get to her belly button, she is staring at me with the hunger in her eyes that I love. The look of hunger in her eyes turns playful, and she jumps me, rolling us over in a fit of giggles and kisses.

"I'm up." she laughs to me in between kisses and attempts to get back on top of me. "And I'm _up._" I laugh at her joke, not hearing the rough knock on my door. I barely get time to look up before I hear another knock, and see Noah let himself into my room. _Shit shitty shit shit._

"Valkyrie, the meeting starts in an hour..." he starts not realizing the situation, a look of disinterest on his face. Then he does a double take, breathing in the sight of me on top of Santana, the both of us stark naked. "_Ladies_." Fucking Noah. "Before I begin, I would just like to say...Where the hell is Xander?"

Santana and I exchange knowing looks, we both knew very well what Xander was doing. Noah must have mistaken it for an invitation, because he got that look that I know all too well.

"So...you want some of the _Puckster_?" he asks, gesturing to himself suggestively. I knew what was coming. Santana gave me an questioning look, asking for permission. She and Noah have had flings before, they have no problem jumping in bed together. But I don't like to share. Ask Xander. I slowly pull the dagger out of its holster on my pants and fling it, hitting less than a millimeter away from the top of Noah's Mohawk. His face changes immediately and he is holding his hands up in surrender. "Like I said, Ladies, you have an hour." he says, practically running out the door. Gotta love him, the coward.

Santana sighs in annoyance and gets up, stretching as she makes her way over to her clothes. I pull out my phone again, getting distracted by the sight of Santana getting dressed. I shake my head a little to regain my focus, and type out a text for Xander.

Val: I don't care how fucking hot he is, get your ass back here now.

Xand: Well, I'm gonna tell you anyway. Fucking hot.

Val: Guild meeting, remember? You know Sylvester will have you fed to the dogs if you miss it.

Xand: But we train our dogs.

Val: My point exactly.

Xand: Okay, okay, detaching myself. Be there in ten.

Val: Ten minutes? How close are you?

Xand: If he keeps stroking me like that, very.

My phone falls on the floor as I throw myself back on the bed, dying from laughter. Santana looks over at me from where she is putting on her knee high boots, giving me a look of disapproval.

"What did he say now?" she asks me, coming back over to where I'm laying and straddling me. I don't remember what he said. The view in front of me is too hot for me to think.

"I have no fucking idea." I say to her, running my hands up her leather clad thighs. Thank invention for leather. She picks up my phone and reads the message, laughing a short laugh to herself.

"Poor Puck, he's the only one not getting some." she says, pulling me back in for a kiss. I wrap my arms around her and roll her over so I am straddling her.

"Yeah, how about we _not_ talk about Noah now." I say, returning the view that she gave me moments ago. She laughs at this, and I yelp when she grabs me by the boobs and pushes me back.

"Get dressed, unless you'd rather go to the meeting like that. I don't mind, but I think people might die from the bloodloss." she says, giving me one last kiss before she walks out the door, leaving me with my thoughts.

**A/N Next chapter: dangerous plans are made, and an old frenemy makes his appearance. I love Santana and Valkyrie together. What do you think?**


	4. The Little Voice in My Head

**A/N It only took forever, but here's Chapter 4 of Sanctuary. As usual there's cursing, Slash, adult themes, blah blah blah. I do not own Glee, but Glee owns the deed to my house. Just sayin'. If you like it, please review. If you hate it, still review.**

Kurt

I don't know how this weak little human managed it, but he made my defensive walls crumble. One moment, I have my emotionless fortress up and the next he's got his mouth around me. It was history from there. It has been so long since the last time that I was with a man, and I have to admit that I enjoyed it, but I am very displeased with the way that Connor went about seducing me. I will have to remember to punish him later. It's daytime now, and the heavy blackout curtains have been drawn across the spacious windows. The many ornate lamps in the manor have been lit, giving the entire mansion a warm orange tinge. I stretched out my body, a die hard habit that I have not been able to shake, savoring the feel of my exquisite satin sheets on my porcelain skin. Next to me, the young boy whined in his sleep, and rolled away from me, giving me full view of his back.My gaze wandered down his smooth back, counting the bruises that I left.

I dragged a finger down his spine, relishing the shiver that I got in response. He awoke at the sensation, stretching his spine and giving a satisfied groan. Before he could turn to face me, I clenched my hand in his hair and hooked an arm between his legs, my hand resting on his hip, keeping him in place. I started at his neck, placing small bites at intervals as I made my way down his back. Every time I nipped him, he gave a yelp and one of the whimpers that I love so much. I could feel his body heating up beneath my lips, and I could feel his hardness against the arm that I had hooked around his leg.

"Please..." he whimpered to me in between yelps of surprise and groans of pleasure. I growled in his ear, taking slight sadistic pleasure in his pain. "Please...Master...ahh..."

"No," I growl to him, biting down harder on his hip, but still not breaking the skin. "Consider this your punishment for being so defiant earlier. I am going to make you beg for mercy."

I knew that it wouldn't take long until my words rang true, biting down harder in the crook of his thigh. He keened highly at this, and I could only wonder how much longer he was going to last under my torment.

Valkyrie

After a good twenty minutes of deliberation, I decided to drag my sorry ass out of bed and head down to the meeting. I nodded hellos to the people I met on the way down the corridor, mentally going over what usually happened during the daily meetings. Usually, we start out with our pledge, loyalty and honesty, some cliché shit like that. Then Sylvester insults Noah's hair, and comes up with yet another outlandish way to shave his Mohawk. I laughed to myself at the thought, remembering how the last one involved tiger sharks and peanut butter. After she gets done berating Noah, she'll move on to insulting Santana, like asking what human growth hormone she used to get her breasts so big. She will smirk at Santana's discomfort, then she'll ask me something completely inappropriate. _A few weeks ago, she asked me how the Guild ginger was doing._ I gave her a big fat fake "Fuck You" smile and told her that everything was fine, then she asked me where her favorite lady-man was, noting the absence of one Xander.

When Xander decides to make his usual late appearance, she'll say something insulting about his fuzzy mane. _One time, she asked him if his hair got fluffier with every man he had sex with._ I would have laughed about it, but I could see how upset it had made him. I had to threaten that I would lock him in a room with Finn, our favorite stupid werewolf, when he told me he was going to cut it. By the time I got done with him, he was crying and clutching his hair protectively.

When she is done insulting appearances, she'll nod over to Becky, her assistant, who will give her the schedule for the week. After she tells us our assignments and makes her announcements, she'll tell us that she is proud of our hard work, and that we're not bad hunters at all, for a bunch of ladies. Then we'll all scurry away after she yells at us to get out of her face.

I stop going over how fucking ridiculous Sylvester is when I realize that I am in front of the heavy oak double doors to the meeting hall. I sigh to myself as I push them open, expecting to see the usual people waiting for Sylvester to show. Instead, I am brought face to face with the navy blue and maroon of the Dalton Guild flags. _Fuck my life_. This means that it has been two years already, since the brother guild has been to visit, bringing with it the epitome of poster boys. The hunter that we are all told to model ourselves after, the demon that haunts my Xander's dreams. Blaine _Fucking_ Anderson.

I take a few deep calming breaths, then I turn back to the door, throwing it open. When I see my target, I slow in pace, moving as to not be noticed by the other hunters, mostly clad in navy armor. I get within reach, slinking along walls and moving between people nimbly, and grab the arm of the man next to me. His face lights up in surprise as I drag him into the room off of the meeting hall, and lock the door behind us. I turn him to face me with a stern look on my face, a look of apprehension on his.

"Well, hello, Mr. Anderson." I say to him, a hint of malice in my voice. He opens his mouth as if to say something, but I stop him short. "It's been a long time. Two years, right? And _no phone calls? _Hmmm. That reminds me of something, or more like, _someone_."

He looks at me, very confused, and it would've been adorable, if I wasn't pissed and if I didn't hate him. He pulls his arm out of my tightening grip, and tries to flash me one of his "You can't hate me, I'm adorable" smiles, but fails under my glare.

"You look slightly confused," I begin, throwing my arm over his shoulder in mock affection. I give him one of my evil smiles, showing the small gap in my teeth, the one that Xander loves. "Let me clarify something for you. You-" I jab my finger into his ribcage. "-are going to stay the _fuck_ away from Xander." I eye him suspiciously, waiting for his agreement, expecting him to understand that disagreement involves violence.

"But, I don't-" he starts to say, trying to turn to look at me, but unable to move under my grip.

"Don't but me. You aren't the one who had to hold him while he cried himself to sleep the last two times you were here." I say to him with a look of utter disgust on my face. I know very well what would happen if he were to mess with Xander again. Xander is not the type of person to fall in love easily but, when he does, he falls hard. _And I'm sick of picking up the pieces of his heartbreak._

He looks at me, astounded by what I just said. It was as if he was trying to connect the strong, unwavering Xander that he knew, to the sensitive, weak Xander that I was describing. He pulled my arm off of his shoulder, and turned to me with a look of concern and hurt.

"I never knew that he cried himself to sleep when I left." he said to me with a wavering voice, emotion evident in the tone of his voice. _Yeah, and the last thing I need is _another_ crying man. Maybe Sylvester was right, maybe Dalton does train wimps. _"I have to talk to him about this, I have to tell him that I never meant to hurt him."

"You never knew that he cried himself to sleep _because_ you left, _Dapper Dan_. And, furthermore, I don't care that you didn't _mean_ to hurt him, I care about the fact that you _did_. And _no_, you will not talk to him about this, or anything for that matter." At this, I grab his arm and swing him around like a rag doll, throwing him against the nearest wall. He writhes at the painful pressure of me holding his arm behind his back, but doesn't fight against my grasp. "I have seen him in enough pain throughout our lives, I don't need you causing anymore. If it will cause him pain to hear your voice, then I will make sure you never talk to him. You hear me, _Anderson_? You _will not_ talk to him." I say very threateningly in his ear. "If I find out that you did try to make contact in any way, and trust me, _I will_, I will cut out your tongue before you get the chance to apologize. Got it, _Hair Gel_?"

"Got it." he mutters to me, his voice muffled by the pressure I have up against his chest. Satisfied, I release my hold on him, and he leans back against the wall, catching his breath. "It's a good thing you're a woman."

"Don't push it." I say to him, walking away from him and heading back into the hall where everyone is waiting for Sylvester to arrive. I see a familiar head of curls, and head across the hall to where Xander is standing. "What took you so long? I'm taking it you weren't as close as you said you were." Xander blushes at my remark, but gives me a dark look.

"_Excuse_ me? I've been waiting here for five minutes. Where the hell have _you_ been?" He says, his attention drawn to the person coming out of the room across the hall. I trace his line of vision to see Anderson finally leaving the room, a little flushed from our rendezvous. I turn to Xander, expecting to see hurt, or anger, but nothing shows. I put a hand on his shoulder, and start to ask if he's going to be okay with Mega-Douche in the room, but I'm stopped short when Sylvester saunters into the room with the Leader of Dalton in tow.

Blaine _Freaking_ Anderson

The meeting went as expected, except for my grapple with the Scarlet Guardian, my personal nickname for Xander's keeper, Valkyrie. _Maybe the term keeper is a bit harsh, more like bodyguard. _She has a tendency to act like his physical conscience, which ends up being a more of a hindrance than anything sometimes._ Like today, for example, when she practically bruised my ribcage. Actually, I checked before I left, she _did _bruise my ribcage._ All because she wanted me to stay away from Xander.

I can't have hurt him that bad, he's a strong man, he can handle it. _Well, obviously not if he had to cry himself to sleep, _says the little voice in my head. I shake my head sadly at my mental disparagement. Lately, I've begun to hate the voice, the one that tells me not to let myself get caught up in the petty hatred of the times, not to let myself speak of love when it doesn't exist, not to wear bright pink sunglasses with navy blue, etc.. But, at the same time, I know it speaks the truth. It knows that I fight against myself to stay impartial, not to let myself be swayed in my beliefs. It has seen me struggle not to fall in love with danger, even though it is handsome and charming. It has even seen me fall from my high horse every now and then, brought down by the crooked, endearing smile of a handsome man.

It's not my fault that I had to leave Xander behind, not my fault that his smile made me so giddy that I couldn't keep my focus. Not my fault that I fell in love with him. _And it definitely wasn't my fault that his love made me weak. After all, wasn't a hunter supposed to be strong?_ It especially doesn't help that we're going to have to spend the next few weeks together, getting ready for the raid that Sylvester suggested.

It would have been a normal visit to the McKinley branch of the Guild, except for the fact that a local coven of vampires has begun to abduct humans with the intention of turning them into slaves. Human exploitation is a major guideline infringement, and the degree of what was happening in the coven was enough to warrant the execution of all involved. Even though raids are quite exciting, and a good test of skill and endurance, I couldn't help but feel a little restless whenever the idea was brought up. I've never been the type of person to condone killing, but it is in the job description. _Well, you know what I mean._

**A/N Next Chapter: Dave gets the help he needs, and we take a look into the world of Sanctuary. 'Till next time, bye!**


	5. A Door Without a Handle

**A/N I didn't get to put everything I wanted into this chapter, it was starting to get too long. There's the usual cursing going on, not as much as normal. I do not own Disney, or Glee. But, Glee has the rights to my first born. Just sayin'. Please review. They're like crack to me, and that makes you my dealer.**

Xander

_Okay, this is getting to be fucking ridiculous._ I sighed in frustration asI walked into the training room of the headquarters, conveniently located across from the weight room, which was currently blasting Disney music like there was no tomorrow. _Well, there isn't going to be a tomorrow if someone doesn't turn that shit off. _I walk over to where Valkyrie and Puck are sparring in the middle of the empty room. They like to spar only when there is no one else around to watch. Puck says it helps with his concentration, but I know it is because he doesn't want all the other guys to see him get his ass beat by a girl.I laugh as I see Puck get thrown onto the mat in the middle of the room for the second time in a row. He gets up, gives Val a glare as if daring her to comment, and saunters off into the weight room, muttering something about how the music was messing with his head.

I shake my head in laughter and follow, knowing something hilarious is about to go down. Puck loves himself some drama. I walk in just in time to see Puck angrily open the lid of the CD player and pull out a Disney soundtrack. He holds it with one finger in the hole, as if touching it would make him burst into flames, and holds it up for everyone to see.

"Who the _hell_ replaced my Nickelback CD with this pansy shit?" he asks the room, looking around at everyone accusingly. He shifts his eyes from the big buff men in the corner, who glare at him, to Santana, who shifts her eyes suggestively towards someone. I watch as Puck follows her hint, his eyes landing on Blaine who is looking down at the floor trying to make himself inconspicuous. "Dude, how the _hell_ can you work out to _Disney_?"

"It's easy, you brute. Look, give me this." Blaine snatches the disc from Puck and returns it to its position in the CD player. He closes the lid, and pushes the play button with a goofy smile. "I'll Make a Man Out of You" starts to blare, and Blaine starts to sing along, bobbing his head in time. At first, the people in the room look at him as if he is crazy, but I know better. He _is_ crazy. Then Puck starts to sing along, and I can't but help but burst out in laughter at his stupidity. When everyone else in the room starts to sing along though, I slowly back out, running back to the sparring room to where Val is stretching her legs.

"They started singing, didn't they?" she asks me knowingly, as I sit down and mirror her movements. Sometimes I wonder how the hell she knows what she knows. I was about to ask, then I noticed that I can still hear them singing, only now, they're singing "Under the Sea". "Won't be long until-" she begins, but stops short when Sylvester walks into the weight room and yells at all of them to shut the fuck up, or she will rip out their tonsils then and there. "Like I said, won't be long."

"Did I mention that I love you?" I ask her, leaning into her shoulder playfully, a joking tone in my voice. Ever since I started to see Dave on a regular basis, I've been in an unusually playful mood. I'd like to blame it on the buzz from the upcoming raid, but I knew that it was from all the fucking I'd been doing lately.

"Whoa there, Lover Boy, don't you have a date tonight?" she asks as she gets up, turning to give me a hand. I take it, reveling in the unsuspected softness of her skin. Val and I usually spend Friday nights eating ice cream out of the carton and laughing at the ridiculous renditions of vampires in old movies. However, I made plans to take Dave to talk to someone specific later that night, and I knew there was no way Val was letting me get out of hanging out with her without an excuse. It wasn't my fault that tonight was the only night that the person was available. So, I did the only the I could do under her treacherous glare, I told the truth. I told her about how Dave and I were seeing each other, and how I was doing something with him later. I may have conveniently left out the part where he was a werewolf, seeing as the last thing I needed at the time was one of her infamous lectures. After a few moments of glaring, she let me off the hook with a small smile. Then she asked me if he was the one who kept leaving me too sore to spar, effectively killing the conversation.

"Only with _danger._" I quip as I face her and put up my fists, ready to strike. She smiles at me, falling into her own stance, and begins watching my movements critically. I lean in for a hit, missing her by millimeters when she dodges. She counters me quickly, landing me on the floor with a few swift movements. I lay back on the floor, taking in the sight of her standing above me, her fist inches away from my face. "And this is why I am friends with you. I don't think I could survive being your enemy. Speaking of sworn enemies, thank you." She moves away from me, turning around and crossing her arms in what I assume is embarrassment. "For what I know you did, even though nobody has any proof." She scoffs at this, turning to me with a rare grin and a slight blush. She was never the kind of person to take a complement easily. They usually ended up in bodily harm, depending on who they came from. Poor Puck.

"They never have any proof." She walks back over to me and nudges me with her foot until I sigh and get up. She pulls me into a hug, squeezing a little just the way she knows I like. When we part, she looks up into my eyes, a questionable smirk on her face. She goes to walk away without another word, but stops at the doorway and turns to look at me. "Oh, and don't go around thinking that the sun shines for you alone. Just saying." I stare after her as she leaves, marveling in the fact that she never fails to inject sarcasm into a moment. Oh, and wisdom too.

Dave

I didn't know what Xander was thinking when he told me to meet him in the middle of an abandoned alley. They weren't exactly my favorite place to be since the attack, they sorta gave me this foreboding feeling, and I couldn't help but check behind me every few minutes. I'd put quite a bit of trust in Xander the past week, but not enough to confide in him my childish fear of being alone in the dark. It wasn't exactly unwarranted after what I had been through, and I could fight off the panicked voice in my head telling me to leave. Telling me that the last week was just a sick joke, that he wasn't coming, or worse, that he was waiting in the shadows to put down me down like a sick dog. I could only ignore the voice for so long though, before I began to get a little fidgety, tapping my foot nervously.

It's a few more moments of slight panicked nausea before I see a shadow making it's way across the brick walls of the alley, moving closer with every beat of my heart. My breath hitches in my chest, and my heartbeat picks up, until I recognize Xander's footsteps. The scent of saltwater fills my nostrils as I see him approach, a look of concern clear in his crystal eyes. I immediately relax at the familiar scent. It was easy for me to forget everything around me when he was near. It was as if he had a numbing effect on my senses, that the only thing I could feel was him, his touch, his taste. He smiles at me reassuringly as he walks towards me with a slight strut.

"Hey, don't be nervous." he reassures me as he links our fingers together and pulls me farther down the alley. I see the brick walls discreetly transform to molded concrete the farther down the alley we go. When we make it to a dead end in the alley, my eyes take in the sight of a man leaning against the wall casually. He's about my size, slightly muscular, but not burly. His attention turns to us, and I feel a little chill course through my veins when I see his violet eyes fix upon mine. If I had fur on the back of my neck, I know it would have bristled. Xander, however, seemed unaffected by the strange aura teeming from the man. He walks over to the man with a look of boredom, as if this was an everyday occurrence.

"State your business." the man asks in an equally disinterested tone. He gives me a quick piercing glance, then turns back to Xander with a look of familiarity.

"I need sanctuary." Xander says in return, beckoning me over to where he is standing. I walk over, and immediately feel the temperature of the air drop at least twenty degrees. _What the fuck? _If I didn't have a higher body temp than normal, I would've started shivering at the sudden change. It seemed to be coming from the man in front of us, who had moved from his spot on the wall.

"Welcome back, Xand." he says as he bends down to pull open the trap door he had been standing on. I hadn't even noticed anything under his feet, it was as if it had appeared out of nowhere.

I was about to ask where the door came from, when I felt Xander tug on my arm roughly, pulling me down so I was kneeling next to the door.

"Quickly, Dave. We don't want to be seen." he says as he disappears into the darkness, leaving me alone with the creepily handsome man. I give the man a parting glance as I slip down into the enveloping darkness. I could've sworn I heard the man speak, but I heard no sound come from his direction. _"Be good to him." _reverberated in my head as the blinding darkness welcomed me.

The moment my feet hit the ground, I felt the warmth rise back into the air, even though we were underground. I felt pressure on my arm, and I almost struck out, until I smelled Xander standing next to me. With his ghost like stealth, he had an amazing advantage in the darkness. At that moment, I realized exactly how lethal he could be, and how much that turned me on. I felt him grab my arm, pulling me farther into the darkness that was slowly becoming lighter. My thoughts returned again to the man who blocked the entrance.

"What the hell was he? I mean, he obviously wasn't human." I ask into the murkiness, my throat drying a little at the smell of mildew filling my nostrils. I feel Xander tense a little at my question, but he answers anyway.

"He's a demon. He protects the trap door, keeping bad people out and letting in those in need. You could kind of say that he created the door, it's connected to him. If he feels threatened, he disappears, and he takes the only way in with him." he explains to me as we walk into a dimly lit hallway, stopping in front of a door that appeared to have no handle.

"What about that freaky thing with the air, was that him too?" I ask him, a hint of curiosity in my voice. I knew I was prying, but I finally felt like I was really getting to know the world around me.

"Well," he says as he pushes on the door in front of him, cursing a little when it doesn't move. "_fuck, _the door's stuck. Like I said, he's a demon. You know, from hell. So, he's not used to how cold-" He shoves against the door again with all his weight, making inappropriate sounds with each shove. "-it is here on earth, so he draws heat from the air around him to keep himself warm."

"Oh." I reply, moving him out of the way with a gentle push when he failed again to move the door. I push on it, watching the look on his face when it didn't budge for me either. The smirk on his face fades when I push a little harder, and the metal groans as the door slowly opens. I move out of the way and hold my arm out to him like a gentleman.

"Show off." he says to me vindictively, before walking into the dimly lit room.

**A/N Well, this is here for no reason. Bye! Oh, and please review? And I love one liners...apparently.**


End file.
